Death Note: The Jordan Case Files
by Jordan Mizakina
Summary: Jordan, an American exchange student & freshman in a Japanese school, works for the remaining Kira investigation task force when her parents are killed by "Matt Jeevas" and the possible "New Kira". Will she break under the pressure, or get justice? :


Bottom of Form 1

Jordan looked down at her desk boredly. Previously, she had been drawing on her desk a scene of her perfect world, but that too had gotten rather uninteresting. The girl had rarely listened in school, partially because she already knew what her professor was teaching and partially because she didn't care about what she was saying.

"... I hope you will all take into account this point. Have a good day." The bell rang just after her teacher said this, "Oh, Jordan?"  
>"Hm?" Her head snapped up from her dream world.<br>"Very good on your history final examination. The only perfect score in the whole school. I am proud of you."  
>"O-oh... Thank you Professor Yagami." Jordan stood and gave a slight bow.<br>"Please! We've known each other for too long for you to call me 'Professor Yagami'! Call me Sayu!"  
>"Okay, Sayu-Sama!" Jordan bowed again. The girl was an American exchange student who had lived with Sayu and Sachiko Yagami ever since she was in middle school.<br>"That's a little better. Now go on, I'll be home in an hour or so." Sayu smiled and began packing up her papers. Nine years ago her brother-Light Yagami-turned out to be Kira, it still affected her.

"ﾍ｢~!" Jordan smiled, bowed, and ran out of the classroom. She had seen pictures of Light and knew what happened nine years ago.  
>"It still amazes me how alike the two of you are..." Sayu said aloud, holding back tears. "Light... And Jordan..."<p>

Outside the school, Jordan heard, "HEY JORDAN~!" Moments before four of her friends tackled her in a hug. One was a fellow exchange student-Violet-and the three others were Japanese. Kai, Hitomi, and Kaori laughed.  
>"Uh... Minasan, kon'nichiwa. Anata wa genkide imasu ka?" (Hello, everyone. Are you all in good spirits?) Jordan enjoyed speaking Japanese rather than English.<br>The reply came back as a chorus of 'I am's and 'Hai! Watashi wa genkide ne!'s.  
>"Good. Now I've got to get home. Sachiko-San will be expecting me, and I think she's made her strawberry shortcake~!" She stood and prepared herself to run, but before she could she felt an arm grip her wrist. "Huh?" Jordan turned to look at whomever was holding her.<br>"Jordan... You'll come hang out with us, correct?" Hitomi had her arm in a tight grip.  
>"Yes, Hitomi, I will. Now I've really got to get home. Uncle Matsuda is coming over for dinner!" She tugged on her arm and fell backwards when Hitomi let go.<br>"Careful!" A boy caught her by her shoulders. "We wouldn't want you to hit your head on the pavement."  
>"Y-yeah..." She blushed.<br>"Anyway, you're Jordan Miyazaki, correct?" The boy smiled.  
>"Yes... And you are...?" She looked into the boys dark eyes.<br>"My name is Yuki Takeda." The boy bowed. "I have heard quite a lot about you."  
>"Y-You have...?" Her blush grew in hue.<br>"Yes. Including who you are living with. The Yagami family..." Yuki smiled.  
>"What about them?" She looked to her friends, who were no longer there. In the place of Kai lay a notebook with a note taped to it. The note read "Hey! So, we're going to go, because he's the best looking guy in school, and the smartest, and you deserve him... ^^" BE GOOD! ~Kai, Hitomi, and Violet"  
>"Heh... Nevermind." He shook his head, "Would you like to go get a coffee?"<br>"Sachiko-San is expecting me, and so is Uncle Matsu-"  
>"So we'll go to your house and get coffee." He linked arms with her and began walking. They passed Violet, Kai and Hitomi who held "thumbs up" to her.<p>

When they arrived at the Yagami home, formal introductions were made and Yuki was provided with coffee. Jordan, however, was led into a private living area for immedeat family to be given some grave and horrid news.  
>"What is it, " (=Grandmother)<br>"_ﾍAﾍｻｪ ﾈｽﾌｼeﾅｷｪ|｢ﾅｷ..." Sachiko began. (_ﾍAﾍｻｪ ﾈｽﾌｼeﾅｷｪ|｢ﾅｷ...=Jordan, I am afraid it is your parents...)  
>"You only speak Japanese when it is very serious... Please, what is it!"<br>"ﾞﾍ"Matt Jeevas"ﾅ ﾆ｣ｷlｪEQｳｽB They were murdered by a man claiming to be Matt Jeevas." Sachiko spoke in both languages.  
>Jordan could not speak or move for what seemed an eternity. "How...?" Was all she managed to squeak out.<br>"I do not think it is something that we should discuss. There is a young man out there waiting for you..."  
>"" Jordan swore in Japanese, then punched a wall. "And the dogs? Are they-?"<br>"No. Just your mother and father. Now please, go to the boy." Sachiko gave Jordan a quick hug, then sent her out into the public living area.  
>She was quivering, not knowing what to do. "I... Yuki-San... Do you think we could..." She could not finish; moments later her face was buried in her hands. "My parents..." She sobbed, "I was such a horrible child! And I never even got to say goodbye!"<br>"Jordan, I wanted to tell you that they had come for a visit, but... I found them like that before I could tell you." Matsuda began.  
>"Uncle Matsuda, were they... I mean..." She looked up at him. "Did they... Suffer?"<br>Matsuda bowed his head. "It was quick. They probably didn't even know it."  
>"Matsuda!" Sayu slapped him. "She's only a child! You were once just like her! Have you no heart!"<br>"Sayu... It isn't his fault... He was simply doing his job... Nonetheless... I will make this 'Matt Jeevas' pay!" Jordan stood up. "Take me to the crime scene. Let me help on the case."  
>"Absolutely not!" Sayu, Sachiko, Matsuda, and Yuki all said at once.<br>"..." Sachiko cooed softly. "It is no place for a young lady such as yourself..."  
>"I know I can help! I've helped Uncle Matsuda on alot of other cases involving death! Why can't I!" She insisted.<br>"I cannot let you be too near a loved one's death." Matsuda refused.  
>"Please?"<br>"No." Matsuda glared at her.  
>She sighed. "Fine. But I want them to have autopsies, and then Christian funerals." Jordan did not, however, mention that she would investigate their deaths on her own.<p>

That night, after Yuki and Matsuda had left, Jordan slipped into her shoes and left the home. She had planned on taking the train from Tokyo to Akabane, but discovered that the trains had been delayed due to a faulty rail. Jordan then decided to walk all the way to Akabane and her parents' hotel. This would prove to be more of a challenge than she had initially thought.  
>Halfway to Akabane, she fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. The streets were deserted and no one was around to help her, even though she knew she had to get there.<br>"Hold on... Mother... Father..." She stood, still crying.  
>"Jordan!" A voice called from behind. It was Matsuda.<br>She turned, "Uncle Matsu... I've almost made it..." She ran to him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. "I need to see it, Uncle! I need to! Please!"  
>He sighed and bowed his head. "Fine. But not tonight. We will go tomorrow, after you have rested. You had your friend, Yuki, worried."<br>"I'm so sorry... I just... My mother and father... They were all I had!"  
>"You will stay home from school tomorrow and rest. Then we will go." He picked her up and began walking to her home.<br>"Uncle Matsuda...?" She took on the manner of a small child although she was truly a teen.  
>"Huh...?" He said, half listenning half concentrating on his surroundings.<br>"Do you think that... I mean... Will Sayu-San and Sachiko-Sama be angry at me?"  
>"I don't think that they will be angry at you. I think they will be upset that you did not go to them for help, but they will not be angry at you."<br>"Thank you..." She hugged him and soon dozed into a peaceful sleep.  
>When she woke she was being carried. She couldn't remember by who or what had just happened. She realized it was a man and he was carrying her on his back. She moved slightly, trying to focus on who it was.<br>"You're awake, huh?" The man's voice was calm. "We're almost there."  
>"Matsu...?"<br>"Yeah. It's me... Here we are." He set her down and rang the doorbell of the Yagami residence.  
>"Coming!" Sayu's worried voice could be heard clearly through the door. When she answered, she was surprised at what she found.<br>"Sayu-San... I..." Jordan began.  
>"Jordan! Thank god! We thought that you had been taken!" Sachiko was there in an instant, hugging the girl and thanking Matsuda for bringing her back.<br>"I wanted to see it..." She said, pushing Sachiko off her. "So I will see it; tomorrow. Now I'm going to bed."  
>Sachiko looked up at Matsuda. "Are you sure?"<br>He nodded. "If we don't show her, she will do this again until she sees it."  
>I walked up the stairs quietly, listenning to the adults converse. I knew that <em>somewhere <em>there was a 'New Kira' with a Death Note.

The next morning, a knock came at the door.  
>"Huh..." I checked the clock. "Five in the morning..." I yawned and kicked the covers off. "Who could it be...?" Moments later, I was downstairs at the door looking through the peephole.<br>Another few knocks. It was Yuki.  
>"Are you crazy!" I said as I yawned and opened the door.<br>"I brought you something." He smiled.  
>"... Uhm... Okay..." I rubbed my eyes and made weak attempts to fix my hair.<br>"Bupbupbupbup~!" He pulled a small box from behind his back.  
>"What..." I was still half asleep.<br>"Just open it. You'll find out."  
>"..." I carefully opened it to find a comb to keep my long bangs out of my eyes. "Oh... Yuki, I can't-"<br>"I insist. And anyway, it's got a Blue Lotus on it."  
>I looked down. The comb had a turquoise dragon, Susano'o, and a Blue Lotus all worked into the silver comb. "This must have cost a fortune!" I blushed.<br>"It's actually a family heirloom. Mother asked if I had anyone special that I wanted to give it to, and I said that I did." He shrugged.  
>"Oh... Oh! I really can't. At least... Not today. See, I'm going out of town and I don't want it to get broken..."<br>"Then I'll give it to you tomorrow? Please, let me give it to you, Jordan. For the past three years I've watched you from afar, and... Well, I've kind of fallen in love with you."  
>I looked at him, still half asleep. "Ooookay... Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to close the door, open it again, and this will never have happened. Kay?" I smiled sleepily.<br>"I can't say that it didn't happen." His eyes slid up to my hair.  
>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! You keep on looking up at my hair and it's kinda getting insulting!" I yelled at him.<br>"It's just... Well..." He stumbled with his words. "... I want to help you fix your hair. You said you were going out of town, and your hair looks really soft and I know I can make it look amazing for the people you're meeting and-!"  
>I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my home. "Fine! Just SHUT UP!" I slammed the door behind me.<br>"O-okay..."  
>"Thank you. Now... Where would you like me to sit?"<br>"... Anywhere is fine. It's your house. I'll just do your hair wherever..." He shrugged.  
>I sighed and sat on the floor. He knelt behind me and began to comb through my hair softly.<br>"Hold on to me love,  
>You know I can't stay long<br>All I wanted to say was, 'I love you and I'm not afraid'  
>Can you hear me?<br>Can you feel me in your arms?  
>Holding my last breath<br>Safe inside myself  
>Are all my thoughts of you<br>Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
>I'll miss the winter<br>A world of fragile things  
>Look for me in the white forest<br>Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
>I know you hear me<br>I can taste it in your tears  
>Closing your eyes to disappear,<br>You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
>But still you wake and know the truth,<br>No one is there...  
>Say goodnight,<br>Don't be afraid,  
>Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.<br>Say goodnight... Holding my last breath  
>Don't be afraid... Safe inside myself<br>Calling me, calling me... Are all my thoughts of you?  
>Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight<br>Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<br>Holding my last breath..." I sang as he fixed my hair.  
>"What... What is that?"<br>"My Last Breath by Evanescence..." I yawned.  
>"No, I mean, how did your voice get that good?"<br>"Mmm... Musical theater..."  
>"You sing so well... And now, your beauty matches your voice." He smiled and held a mirror in front of me.<br>I looked at a completely different girl in that mirror. "... Woah..." Was all I could manage to squeak out.  
>"Woah as in good or woah as in bad?" He seemed concerned.<br>"Woah, as in... Amazing." I was fully awake by that point.  
>"So, care to tell the truth now?"<br>I sighed. "Sayu-Sama and I are going to spend the day together. She'll be absent from class, too. My parents... Remember..."  
>"Ah... So, would you mind if I came after school?"<br>"As in... A date...?"  
>"Maybe..."<br>"I'd love it if you did." I turned around and hugged him.  
>"Good."<p>

Shortly after that, Yuki left for school.  
>I stayed awake, cooked breakfast for Sayu, Sachiko, Uncle Matsuda, and I, got dressed carefully so I wouldn't mess up my hair, and woke up the household.<br>"Oh! Jordan!" Sachiko seemed pleased and sad at the same time when she saw what I had done.  
>"It's... Jordan, you didn't have to-" Sayu began to protest.<br>"You've all been so kind to me since I've arrived here in Japan. It's like we're a true family." I smiled, a tinge of sadness in my voice.  
>"Well, now we truly are." Sayu slipped me a piece of paper.<br>I took a moment to read it, each line I read making me have more emotion. "Y-you're... Adopting me...?" I teared up.  
>"Yes. I spoke with them and we all decided it would be best if you stayed here in Japan. With your family and friends." Matsuda smiled.<br>"Oh, thank you! Thank you all! I'd kiss you all right now but... I feel it's improper." Tears ran down my cheeks.  
>"It's all right, Jordan. You're my daughter now. My mother is truly your grandmother." Sayu hugged me.<br>"And Matsuda has been like a son to me, and an older brother to Sayu. He is your uncle." Sachiko spoke with wisdom.  
>"I just... I've got so many emotions inside me... Sadness for my parents, and joy for all of us..." I clung to Sayu-Sama.<br>"It's okay, Jordan." Sachiko soothed.  
>"Would it... Uhm... Would it be okay if I called you 'mother' from now on, Sayu-Sama?" I hesitated.<br>"Of course, but you must promise me that you won't forget that you have two mothers."  
>"I promise..." I hugged her, Matsuda, and Sachiko.<br>"Shall we simply stay home today?" Matsuda asked.  
>"Y-Yes. I feel that I don't need to see my parents' darkest hour." I nodded.<p>

Moments later, another knock came at the door. When I opened the door, I saw Violet, Yuki, Kai, and Hitomi.  
>"Hi!" I smiled.<br>"Jordan!" Hitomi hugged me.  
>"Hey, we brought cinnamon rolls and milkita..." Kai held up a box with three bags of candies on top.<br>"Mmmmn! My _saviors!" _I took the box gratefully.

"And..." Yuki pulled nine delicate blue flowers from behind his back, "Blue Lotus."  
>My eyes widened, "But... Blue Lotus are expensive..."<br>"Just take the flowers and be happy." Violet said, removing her shoes and confiscating a bag of milkita.

"Oooo... Kay...?" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase, "So... Don't you all have, like... School?"

"We have excuses." Luna smirked.


End file.
